A  mage's broken heart
by sathreal
Summary: A young french boy fai  with magical powers is a slave whose virginity gets sold..He escapes after they were done only to run into Kyo who is having troubles of his own. meanwhile Kurogane a orphan is trying to find fai. kurgyxfai
1. Chapter 1

new story dun dun dun

* * *

_The young blonde stared adoringly up at the black haired boy who was only a mere 2 years older than him. The older boy tried to remain indifferent to the 7 year olds stares..but that was easier said than done. He Adored...no..loved the young blonde before him and the idiot knew this. "What ya want?" The elder one asked gruffly trying to suppress a blush._

_"hyuu Kurgy are you blushing?" The blonde teased as he leaned up and poked Kurogane causing him to growl._

_"I don't blush!"Kurgane snapped causing the blonde to flinch. he mentally kicked himself for that. He shoulda known better and now Fai looked near tears.. "Hey..Fai don't cry... im sorry." the boy said as he hugged the sniffling boy close. "I didn't mean to snap at you. I would never do anything to hurt you. I love you" He apologized._

_"Kurogane...loves fai?" the little boy asked hopefully his voice slightly muffled from his face being pressed against the boys chest._

_"Yea." Kurogane said quietly. "I do."_

_"Kurgy...protect me?" the younger one asked quietly._

_"Yea ..sure.."_

_"Im glad." Fai smiled into Kurogane._

Kurogane blushed at the memory from not too long ago. His friend Fai was his everything. When kurogane's own parents had died leaving Kurogane and his sister tomoya orphans and homeless he had nearly been driven to dispair that was untill he had met fai.

Fai was a mystery at first to him...He was always covered in bruises...and seemed to recoil at the slight human touch..almost as if he feared people in general..yet He wouldn't leave kurogane alone. He could speak little Japanese and would ramble off happily in french about god knows what. Kurogane in the end taught him enough Japanese to where they could sorta communicate. However...he it seems never got to teach him more. For a few days ago he had went out in search of Fai even at the place he had resided but the owner of the brothel was...not that nice and made it perfectly clear that Fai was gone.

He had asked him innocently what he meant when he was given a shocking news.

_"Look you mutt you must be denser than i thought. The boy is a sex slave he was out on a job in the richer part of this country..only issue is the little brat ran away." the man growled._

_"He..ran away?" Kurogane asked having trouble taking it all in._

_"Yea unfortunently... he was big money too. damnit" with that all being said he slammed the door on Kurogane's stunned and disgusted face._

Now two days later he had announced to his sister that he was leaving town.

"Brother...Are you ..sure you will be able to find him?" Tomoya asked hopefully.

"Tec of course i will." he said simply.

"Not with your people skills you wont." Tomoya added giggling. "I better come too." She said slightly more serious.

"Whatever." Kurogane siad indifferently although he was secretly thankful she was coming along. Other wise he would have worried about her. So the two of them with only the clothes on their backs and a couple loafs of bread they stole left in search of The mystery that was Fai.

* * *

Kyo leisurely stretched his back as he woke up. A yawn escaped his lips and he glanced at the clock. 5:34 am. hmmm he still had time to go for a walk before he left for school. He got dressed and quietly left so he wouldn't wake anyone up. Especially that damn rat. He was not in the mood to have to deal with him. Once he was ready and had his back pack he left without a moments thought.

* * *

Fai moaned in pain as he continued to run. It was unlikely that they were still following him. He hadn't heard their angry voices in over 2 hours but he still didn't dare stop. His whole body was bruised and some parts even bleeding. He knew that there was only so much his body could take and that he would have to stop soon. He however was too hysterical to even think about it. He finally stopped by a tree and slid down it and began to shiver. (although whether it was from his fright or the fact he had no clothes on was a mystery) Sobs racked and shook his body as the reality of the situation come crashing down. His master had finally given him to a customer who had forced him to do many things..and before he knew it his virginity had been taken from him by a highest bidder. After that..they all including the said customer had taken turns pounding into him and ignored him despite his futile crys.

It was after they had left him for a moment to get something that he was able to escape. He used all of his remaining strength to propel himself out the window and used his magic to land safely on the ground. He wasn't supposed to use his magic but than again..he wasn't supposed to run away either. He than made a magical barrier that temporally blocked off his perusers and gave him some time to run. Now here he was out of breath, feverish and growing faint from blood loss. He weakly lifted himself up from the tree's support and began to crawl/drag himself further into the woods.

* * *

Kyo loved walking in the woods it was always peaceful and quiet. It was the one place he could reflect on his life. His past.. He could let all his frustrations out. It was not that long ago that he was in this very forest running away from Thoru because she had seen his monstrous form. SHe had of course accepted him and they had gotten closer..he was even slightly closer to that Damn Rat who had also ran after him. Not that he would admit it..no he would never admit liking him..He was the only thing that stood in the way of his freedom. Akito had told him that..if he didn't defeat the rat he would be locked up in the cats special isolation room.

He dreaded it..feared it..So he fought Yuki everyday with all his might. He would do almost anything to not have to be locked up and put in complete isolation.. to be touched by no one.. left alone to await his death. Toru of course didn't know yet that her time with him was limited and he planned to keep it that way.

He hissed in displeasure as he looked around the empty forest..wait.. was that a turf of head? Kyo sniffed the air an nearly gaged the smell of blood and fear was strong. He followed the scent and spotted the turf of blonde again. It wasn't long before he saw a bloody, bruised naked little blonde boy still crawling feebly on the ground. The boy didn't even seem to notice Kyo until he was kneeling in front of the boy. His blue eyes widened and he shrieked as he tried to back away.

"Oye..Kid calm down i am here to help you." Kyo said gruffly as he gently but firmly held the boy down to prevent him from going any farther. The boy garbled something in what kyo recognized as french and continued to struggle as Kyo picked the small boney boy up a held him close like a mother would a baby. His head resting on kyo's shoulders. "stop moving want to hurt yourself further idiot?" Kyo grumbled. The boy frooze but calmed down.

_"oye Idiot you are only going to hurt yourself further if you keep moving." Kuorgane huffed as he inspected Fai''s sprained ankle. Fai smiled wide as he allowed kurogane to wrap it up. "Kuru tu cares about Fai." Fai squealed happily._

_"Of course i do." kurogane snorted. "If i didn't who would?"_

Fai laid his head against Kyo and clutched him tightly humming contently to himself. Kyo glanced at the kid and huffed. "Your a weird kid you know..how did you get like this anyways?" He demanded gruffly but got no response only a slight snore. He looked down and was slightly bewildered to find the boy asleep. "oh well.. i supose the runt needs it. I better get the poor guy to hatori." he said as he held the boy protectively close as he hurried back to the Soma house.

sorry its short i am feeling ill again and i wanted this up today.. review?


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry i havent updated as some of you know i have been sick..but here is me showing you all i am alive**

**italics is in french**

**

* * *

**When Hatori first got a call to come check up on a special guest He had been sure it was Tohru but was quickly informed much to his surprise that Kyo had found a strange kid in the woods clearly beaten and possibly raped. After a few more words he grabbed his medical bag and hurried over. The Kid was clutching onto Kyo's shirt when he arrived. Kyo looked embaressed by the way the kid clung to him. "He wouldn't let go." Kyo mumbled to Hatori.

"Set him down on the kitchen table I will examine him there." Hatoti instructed all business. Setting the kid on the table was easier said than done. The moment Kyo tried to pry the kid off him the small frail blonde boy started to scream in distress. "My the kid is really infatuated with you."Shigure snickered.

"You are enjoying this aren't you?" Kyo accused. He looked down at he screaming kid and sighed annoyed. "The problem is he seems to only vaguely know our language. So unless you know french and can be useful shut up." he said gruffly.

"Ah but i do know french." Shigure said with mirth.

Kyo's eyes twitched at that. "And you didn't bother to mention that earlier when i brought the hysterical kid home!" Kyo screamed causing the boy to stop crying to stare curiously at the him.

"Now don't scare the kid." Hatori said firmly. "Shigure tell the kid to get on the table." He ordered. Shigure nodded and turned to the kid.

_"Don't worry we don't mean any harm. This man is going to help make you feel better." _Shigure assured to the boy who only clung more to Kyo.

_"I want my Kurgy Kun."_ The boy whimpered.

Shigure's eyes went up in question. _"Is that family_?" He asked curiously hoping to get some clues on the boy. _"What is your name?"_

The boy's grip loosened slightly but not much as he turned to stare at shigure. "Fai Flowright."They boy answered shakily. "Kurgy is Fai's true love. Kurgy said he would protect Fai..but Kurgy wasn't there." Fai sobbed in broken english. "I bad mage. I no listen to master." He wailed.

"_I am sure you weren't bad and you didn't deserve what happened to you but i need you to get on the table so we can help you." _Shigure said kindly in french.

* * *

Kurogane and Tomoyo walked tiredly up the street. They had just arrived in a newest town. They had been searching for their friend Fai for three days now but still no luck. Kurogane spotted a empty ally way and sighed in relief. "Let's go rest over there sis." He said gruffly as he pointed at the ally. Tomoyo nodded and followed her big brother in. He found a pile of newspapers and bags and sat down gesturing for her to lay on him which she did. Neither said anything as they stared up at the night sky. Both wondered if Fai could see the stars as well. Fai always did love stars.

* * *

Two days after his arrival Fai still seemed to be glued to Kyo. It was harder for him to follow the annoyed boy around though much to kyo's relief. Hatori had to put a walking cast on Fai's left leg and wrap a sprained rest as well as Fai's ribcage which was to mention his nether regions were still ripped. As was natural Fai also took a liking to Tohru and seemed to even do ok around Yuki but no matter what was going on in the end he always called out for kyo. Naturally this amused the other occupants of the house to no end...especially Shigure who knew why. Another thing they found perplexed by was Fai's comment about being a mage. The kid was only 7 how could he even know what a mage was...and weren't they extinct? While they were skeptical they couldn't deny that strange things did happen around him.

At one particular incident Shigure walked in to find Kyo trying to pry the clinging boy off his leg so he could go train but Fai was not having it. "Kyo noo! Kyo stay." Fai pleaded. "Let go i need go go outside to train."Kyo ordered. "It's nice outside and i want to take advantage of it." Kyo replied with a sigh.

'No weather bad." Fai insisted stubbornly.

"What are you talking about kid? The sun is out for petes sake!" Kyo said exasperated but he gave up when he saw that Fai was ignoring him and whistling. He turned to go outside but stopped when he heard thunder. Not even a minute later it started to rain hard. "What the hell! It wasn't supposed to rain today!" He explained. "Stupid weather man!"

Fai stood behind him smiling slyly. "Kyo stay now?" He asked hopefully. Kyo scratched his head but nodded and turned to the boy. "Yea sure i guess i don't have much of a choice now. stupid rain." he cursed.

"Kyo play game with Fai?" Fai asked hopefully.

"Sure why not." kyo replied as he picked up Fai and carried him into the living room. "but as soon as the rain stops i have to go train." He warned.

It rained non stop for a whole week.

**my next chapter will be longer gomensai for taking so long.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Fanart for this story welcome..if i like it may give you a camo in this story**

**

* * *

**

Kurogane and Tomoya ate silently as they sat huddled together in a box trying to keep warm. It had been raining for a while now and Kurogane had a sneaking suspicion that Fai was behind this. He always did seem to have the ability to affect the weather and it just seemed to reek of him. Stupid Blonde always did like the rain after all..Kurogane despite being so cold took comfort in the rain as a sign that Fai was still alive and well.

_"Oye Fai get out of the rain! you could catch a cold!" Kurogane ordered his friend who much to his embarrassment was dancing and twirling in the rain like an idiot. Fai of course ignored him._

_"Fun Fun Fun" Fai chanted as he twirled. "Come on Kurgy-Wet and play with me." He squealed as he grasped Kurogane's hands and twirled him around with him. "Fai Make it Rain all day!" He explained water dripping down his messy blonde hair that was plastered to his pale face._

_Kurogane crossed his arms and scowled. He hated it when Fai messed with the elements like this and yet...he couldn't deny how enchanting Fai looked as he twirled in the rain. He recalled a time when his old man was still alive and he had told him of how in the past their family had protected mage's and even become friends or even lovers to them. In fact one of his great great grandparents were both males one of them a mage and because of some weird magical thing were able to have his great grandpa and aunts. He had found it disgusting back than but now he couldn't help but contemplating such a thing. Who knows maybe in the future the two of them could get married..but eh... who knew._

"Big brother, do you think Fai is dancing in the rain right now?" Tomoya asked eagerly. She always did love playing with Fai.

"Eh better not be. I am not there to make sure he doesn't catch a damn cold." Kurogane grumbled and yet Tomoya could see the soft hint of a smile ghost its way on Kurogane's face.

* * *

Fai was clinging happily to Kyo who was arguing angrily with Haru. "You stupid Ox wait till i get this kid off of me I am going to pummel you!" Kyo said as he tried to tug Fai off. "get off Kid." Kyo ordered. Fai reluctantly let go and clasped his hands behind his back to watch. "Cows and Kitty's shouldn't fight." he mumbled in french as he walked away in search of Yuki. He soon found him outside talking to a high strung long dark haired girl who was wearing a cat shaped back pack. It was that girl that Kyo was always hiding from. He opened his mouth to say something but stopped when he also say Tohru coming out of the house with a soft smile on her face. She felt something pull on her dress and she looked down to see Fai tugging on her while looking expectantly up at her. "Madre, that scary girl is here again." Fai whimpered fretfully. He really didn't like her...she was so scary and she hurt Kyo. Tohru frowned slightly at that and wished that Fai wasn't so timid around others.

"Fai its ok she is a friend." She assured warmly. Fai didn't seem so sure but he faked a smile and nodded none the less. Kyo hearing voices came out only to cringe. "What are you doing here!" He demanded as Kagura turned and squealed upon seeing him. He tried to back away but it was too late Kagura soon had him squeezed in between her breasts. He squirmed and tried to get free but it all seemed hopeless.

"Kyooo whyy have you been avoiding me?" Kagura wined as she slammed Kyo down on the ground over and over again. "whyyyyyyyy?"

Fai began to get upset and fret with worry. "Hermano grande!**1**" Fai called out frantically as he scrambled towards the two his still healing leg limped. He started to pound weakly on the girl with his good wrist. Kagura looked down in surprise.

Tohru seeing what was about to happen began to run towards them to prevent it only to run into poor Shigure who was just stepping out of the house. Fai gasped and clutched Kagura's leg as smoke apeared only to cause her to transform as well. A still dazed kyo flew out of her no longer spinning arms and hit Tohru as well. Fai now looked wide eyed for a moment at a dog a cat, a boar and a very amused Yuki before a big smile spread on his pale face and he picked kyo up and cuddled him close mewling happily himself.. "Kitty!" He said happily.

"Stupid cat." Yuki grumbled as Tohru apologized profusely to all of them.

Fai looked over to Shigure and patted his head as well. "Bonjore big puppy." Fai said warmly still clutching a irritated Kyo close.

"Fai...aren't you surprised?" Haru asked curiously from inside the door of the house. He had seen the whole thing go down and was slightly perplexed by Fai's reaction.

"No Fai knew you were all cursed." Fai said carelessly as he nuzzled kyo.

"How?" Yuki asked surprised.

"Just did. I can ...sense it." Fai said with a shrug. "Haru is a ox and you are a mouse." Fai added nonchalantly as if they were talking about what to wear the next day.

"You can sense that too?" Tohru asked curiously.

"Sorta." Fai said as he put Kyo down suddenly bored with the conversation. He grabbed Tohru's hand and tugged at it. "Madre lets get some sweets okay?" He asked sweetly as he tugged her inside.

The Zodiac members stared silently at him as he left..This was clearly unexpected..and they had no doubt that Akito would want to know.

* * *

** 1 that means big brother..oh also Madre means mother..**

**Question! me and a freind are having a little pairing debate and decided to let the massses decided for us. which is more plauseable and better?**

**Sladexrobin**

**or**

**RobinxDanny phantom Keep in mind danny would be the uke.**

**you have until next saturday to deiced message your vote or put it in the review thanky!**


	4. Chapter 4

**bold is in french**

When Ayame heard of Shigure's latest occupant he was more than intrigued. So naturally he had to go check him out..much to the displeasure of Yuki and Kyo.

Fai was happily cuddling a big black dog that he had found outside when Ayame graced them with his presence.

"It is I Ayame your loving and devoted big brother!" He squealed dramatically as he hugged his reluctant little brother causing Fai to giggle.

"Must you always bother me you stupid snake!" Yuki demanded to which Ayame simply sighed.

"Oh Yuki as sorry as i am to say this i am actually here to see Kyo's little worshiper." He snickered as Kyo's face reddened in embarrassment. Ayame rushed over to a still giggling Fai. He without a moments hesitation picked up the 7 year old and hugged him tight. "Such a precious child so full of youth and beauty." He praised as he continued to hug the little boy who was hugging him back.

**"**Loves you too." Fai said happily as he planted big sloppy kisses on the older mans cheek. Upon hearing this Ayame's eyes sparkled and his ego increased. "Come my child and let us frolic together!" He declared and before Kyo and the other's could protest he dragged a happy squealing Fai away.

"Hey! Give me Fai back you moron!" Kyo said angrily as he raced after them. "You better not corrupt him you hear!"

"Wow..Kyo is really protective of him isn't he?" Shigure observed.

"Stupid Cat...Stupid snake." Yuki grumbled huffily before he turned to go to his room.

* * *

Kurogane held his stomach as he felt a hunger tremor course through it. Tomoya looked hesitantly at her own sandwich. Are you sure you don't want some of mine?" Tomoya asked her brother who only grunted and shook his head. It had taken him sometime before he was able to find food good enough to eat. Fortunately for him a stupid grown up had thrown away a half eaten sandwich which he promptly snatched out of the trash the minute it hit the can. He could find something for him to eat later. He had more important things to worry about like finding Fai or finding a new place to sleep. He was awoken from his thoughts by the unfamilure rough voice of a girl. He and his sister looked up to see a tall long blonde haired girl and a shorter black haired girl leaning down and looking at him and his sister. "Hey you two ok?" The blonde girl asked.

"I sense very hungry and desperate waves off them." the other girl stated flatly. The other girl merely roller her eyes. "Hana he is obviously homeless of course he would be." She replied as Kurogane scowled he didn't like the fact that they were talking about him as if he wasn't there.

"No...they are looking for someone. Someone dear to them...a lover." Hana said thoughtfully as Kurogane's eyes widened in shock.

"They just fall in love younger and younger these days don't they?" the blonde stated with a smirk.

"I think it's cute." Hana stated with a small smile of her own as she offered a candy to the two. Tomoya took hers eagerly but Kurogane merely scowled.

"I am right here ya know!" Kurogane snapped.

"Indeed." Hana replied absentmindedly.

"This is Hana and I'm Arisa." The blonde said introducing herself and her friend. "So what's your guys names?"

"My name is Tomoya and this is my big brother Kurogane." Tomoya answered happily. "we're looking for Kurgs boyfriend."

"Keh will you stop calling him that!" Kurogane demanded. "We are just really good friends is all."

"Suurree You tell me that again when you hit puberty." Tomoya teased laughing.

* * *

Fai twirled in front of the mirror as he studied his kitty costume. A simple black dress with black kitten ears and a tale. Ayame for fun had drawn whiskers and a pink on his nose. "Now don't you just look cute!" Ayame gushed. "It is him isn't it Mime?" he asked his assistant for confirmation to which she nodded just as enthusiastically. "Sure does boss."

* * *

Kurogane still couldn't understand how he and his sister ended up at Arisa's apartment. All he knew was that both him and his sister were now clean and fed. So he couldn't complain too much.

"Well Kid's I really don't know what i am going to do with you two..but i just can't leave you two alone on the streets like that." Arisa said with a frown.

"Doesn't mater what you can and can't do. We are only crashing here for the night and than we are going to look for Fai again." Kurogane said warningly.

"Yea yea keep your short's on." She replied dismsively but stopped when she thought of something. "wait..how old is this Fai kid and what does he look like?" She asked after a moment.

"He is 7 with messy medium length blonde hair, blue eyes, Kinda skittish yet with an annoying sunshiny attitude, barely speaks english, he is from france. causes unexplainable things to happen." Kurogane listed with a bored sigh.

"I think i know who you are looking for." she said with a smile as she tugged the two out the door.

They soon found themselves out side a big house which at the moment i two people were fighting outside. "I told you not to corrupt him!" the orange haired teen yelled angrily at the tall long haired man.

"OH please Kyou how have i corrupted the dear boy?" The other man tisked.

"How? He is wearing a dress!" Kyo screeched.

"What is their problem?" Kurogane asked making a face. "Oh i would say that Orange top is made about something his older cousin did to Fai." Arisa answered with a laugh.

"Fai..Fai is here?" Kurogane asked eagerly however before she could answer a a squeal was heard. Kurogane looked to his left to see Fai looking at him with a shocked expression on his still kitten painted face. "Kurgy?" He asked hesitantly as he played with his tail wringing it in his hands.

"Fai!" Kurogane said happily. "Was it really him? Could it be?


	5. Chapter 5

Kurogane was to put it simply over joyed at finally having found Fai...however he was not ecstatic at the fact that he didn't really seem to want to leave.

"No..Stay...Madre and Père here." Fai said stubbornly.

"What...Your an Orphan...you don't have any parents..sides you don't need any you got me." Kurogane growled possesivly pulling on Fai.

"Oye Don't pull on him he is still healing." Kyo ordered picking Fai up and holding him out of the angry boys reach.

"Who do you think you are ordering me around moron?" Kurogane asked raising an eyebrow.

"Pere..this Kyo Pere" Fai said happily. "Pere Kurg" He said gesturing to both of them.

"Aren't you too young to be raising a kid?" Kurogane asked skeptically.

"Yea..he seems to think me as his dad..I don't know why" Kyo sighed. "That still doesnt change the fact that he is notleavign this house..where would you take him? Aren't you homeless?"

"It doesn't matter I am old enough to take care of him ..I already do with my little sister and she is fine." Kurogane insisted.

"What about school? Fai himself has been being home schooled as of late..but what about you..have you been to school?"

"I don't need school..its pointless." Kurogane argued. "We can manage just fine!"

"Yea sure kid..listen I am sure we can find a nice home for you.." kyo started only to be inturpted by His teacher Kazuman who walked into the room. "Miss Honda has informed me that you have some kids that need a home?" he asked calmy before eyeing them. "My arent you a strong looking young man. I bet a boy like you would do good in martal arts..how would you like to live with me in my Dojo?" he asked as he kneeled in front of sister who was standing beisde her brother lit up at the prostpect. "Can i come too?" She asked hopefully.

"Of course you can." Kazuma laughed.."Oh and Don't worry boy i don't live far away from here so you can see your other freind whenever you want." He assured noticing his possesive glances at Fai.

"Whatever Old man..I will stay for now." Kurogane relented.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey I am putting these on hold to work on my story caged heart I am co-writting with Vauge Graviation. Which I am amazingly enough updating like every other day. So check that story and give me some love. Trust me You will love it!

its about a mafia who kidnaps gifted people for experiemnts and pleasure and the family and friends that are searching for the ones that got taken. It has a ton of clamp love in it. Like sakura/syaoran touyaxyukito kuroganexfaixyuui, and of course doumekixwatanuki who doesnt want to read such an wicked story?

AD REMEMBER SOONER I FINISH THIS THE SOONER I START ON THE OTHERS

hehe black mail

with love

sathreal


End file.
